


Stargazing

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, are you tired of that being the only extra tag yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Basically, some fun dialogue exchange.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for the 15th was stargazing and i'd never skip THAT.

Gerry was trying really hard to enjoy the view of the starry sky. It was wonderfully clear and they were far away from any city lights, the air a little cool, but not unpleasantly so. Michael even seemed to have dulled its usual garishly bright colours. Still, Gerry’s eyes kept being drawn to it. Or rather, its utterly broken neck as it looked at the sky sitting upright, back straight. 

Gerry knew that it didn’t have a human body, but it never made looking at it twisting it into positions that were painful or downright impossible any easier. It was disconcerting and yet Gerry couldn’t stop looking and he really wished he could because it was giving him a headache.

“Please just lie down,” he sighed, finally giving up trying to ignore that ninety degree angle at which Michael’s neck seemed to be bending back.

“Why?” it looked at him, but that just made everything worse. Gerry tried to focus on the space next to its face.

“It’s distracting.”

“You can’t take your eyes off of me.” its smirk was audible.

Gerry rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I said.” 

"I know that it's what you meant."

"Well, I'd rather have here beside me than just look at you." He said, sweetly.

Michael considered for a moment, then relented and laid down next to him on the grass. 

Gerry leaned his head against its shoulder. "Isn't this better?"

"No difference," Michael chirped.

"Hey!" Gerry did his best to sound offended as he thread his fingers through Michael’s.

It squeezed his hand. "Okay, maybe it's a little bit better."

Gerry rolled his eyes with a grin before leaning in to kiss its jaw.

It buzzed pleasantly. "Maybe a big little bit."

"You're making very little sense." Gerry chuckled, looking back at the starry sky.

"Just for you," it hummed, following his gaze with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
